


Fate/Stay Erect

by Cloudstrel_z0rnator



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Nasuverse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudstrel_z0rnator/pseuds/Cloudstrel_z0rnator
Summary: Shirou is erect. Mitsuzuri needs help. Typical anime boy-crashes-into-girl. Then sex happens.Just an average smut passing by.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bored so i decided to write smut. Really no other reason. No beta

Emiya Shirou was a growing teen and no matter how strange his life was in recent times that was a constant. Well, it wont be in the future but as of this year and the next few it would be a constant. And you know what else was constant? 

The fucking boners

Shirou wasn't a monk or anything and his phase of random boners out of nowhere was long gone, but, his boners today weren't random at all. No sir.  
You see, one day Shirou realized how constantly, and he meant CONTSANTLY, he was surrounded by hot single chicks who were totally into him. Well, thats presumptuous but they totally weren't out of him, if that made sense. And if Shirou didn't manage to control his urges he would definitely like to be in one of them, y'know what I mean?

Damnit, now he was rambling. In his own head, too. And it certainly wasn't doing anything to stop mini-Shirou from deciding to start camping and pitching a tent right now of all times just because Mitsuzuri chose now of all times to bug Issei about faulty equipment-and oh how Shirou wished he had 'faulty equipment' right now- and he knew the discussion would eventually lead to him if it hasn't already

"-ey, Shirou! You awake there?"

Oh, look it did

"Y-yeah, what is it, Mitsuzuri-san?"

"You just didn't seem like yourself for a sec, there. You usually greet someone and offer tea immediately"

Screw that shiiit. He couldn't serve tea with any form of etiquette while he was 'tracing' a 'sword'.

"Ah, well... I am feeling a bit, uh, strange today." He said with a smile. "Weren't you talking to Issei about some dysfunctional er-*cough*- equipment?*

"Right, about that... You wouldn't mind helping right?" Her head quickly went closer to his with a pleading face adorning it "I mean, I would help of course, its not like I'm Shinji or anything"

Too close, way too close  
"Uh, sure but could you move back... alot, please?"  
She moved back pleased yet also confused slightly  
"Huh, that was the rudest I've seen you be since... well ever, I never saw you actually deck Shinji after all."

Ha, well stabbing people was pretty rude but she also didn't see that.

"Anyway, I'll see you after schoo, then. Bye"

\----,@(@¥#*@ a few classes later &$¥#₩@₩!----

Rrrrrrrgghhh

Shirou glared at his lap as if an 11 year old child when really he was glaring at his lap like a 12 year old child.  
That is to say, he was angry at his penis.  
His still erect penis. For clarification.  
How was he gonna do anything with Mitsuzuri with an erection? He wasn't quite sure what she needed fixed but he doubted it needed any of the wood he had right now.

He awkwardly shuffled-jogged to the archery dojo, trying to make up for the time spent in the classroom deathglaring a penis. His own penis. That was erect. For clarification.

He hobbled up the stairs at a surprising speed and quickly dashed to the door which suddenly opened,  
Mitsuzuri Ayako clearly the culprit

"Oh, fuck-"  
"Shirou?--"  
*bodies slamming sfx*

Shirou landed on top of her arms in either side of her head with one of his hands underneath as he tried cushioning her head.

"Whew boy, you're lucky we don't live in an anime. Else you would've touched me somewhere inappro---

Shirou wondered why she paused before he felt something against his penis.

Mitsuzuri Ayako clearly the culprit. Her hand to clarify. On his dick. His still erect dick. To clarify further.

Shirou quickly backed off with a yelp before bowing hastily "Please, don't kill me, its just a biological function that isn't working as intended and I'm really sorry don't hurt me" he rapidly fired off any reasons that would stave a female from killing him. Particularly a female named Tohsaka Rin.

"Hey, its fine. I know its an accident"

"--it's not like it landed 'in' anywhe- wait, what?"

"I know how boys are too ya know. Its not like I didn't have biology classes either. I did sleep through them though."

"Oh, thank god. I really am sorry though. Let's just get to work"

Shirou started to stand before Ayako called out  
"Hey, there is an issue though..."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well, I saw you speed waddling out there-cute by the way if it weren't for the reason why- and I'm not sure if you could really help out like that"

"Well, its not like I can just tell it to play dead or anything. It also wouldn't sit right if I just leave without helping."

"I've got a solution to that and I've also got something else you can help with. It'll be like killing two birds with one arrow. Except the arrow is your dick"

...

"What."

"I'm just sayin' theres a refractory period or something right? And, I kinda have this bet with a friend..."

"So...uh, I'll just go and, um, relieve myself in a bush then?"

"No, that wouldn't sit right with me either. If ya catch my drift"

....

 

Oh  
"Oh.  
Are you sure about that? I mean, not to seem crass or anything if you're just joking but, I'm down for that" and mini-me is 'up' for that.

She responded by shutting th slightly ajar door and looking down at the floor slightly embarassed.

Shirou reached for his zipper before she rouched his arm and pushed it out the way

"Wha-"  
She leaned down and pushed him to the ground. Head going for his crotch she bit the zipper lightly before pulling it down while unbuckling his belt.  
As she finished pulling it down his cock sprung up and she stared slightly.

"...I can see why you speed-waddled" she commented before pulling down his pants and underwear along with it, fully releasing his length from its confines.

She grasped the erect flesh and tugged at it a few times, Shirou breathing deeper as she did, and eventually precum leaked out slightly and she spread it from the tip all the way down to the base yet it still lacled the lubrication she wanted. She stared at it for a second as if pondering its existence before abruptly wrapping her lips around it and sucking lightly.

"Aaargh, y'know communication wouldn't hurt"  
She stared at him following the statement and smirked slightly, lips loosening a bit before tightening further than before.  
Ayako flicked at the head with her tongue before pressing it against the underside of his head.  
She slowly pushed her down further her lips still trying to maintain the tightness they had against the increasing girth while her tongue's warm slick surface slid from tip down the shaft.

Fuck, it really reminded him of a pussy at the moment which gave him an even more more teasing feeling.  
He'd tell Ayako to go faster but it's been so long. He'd savour it for now.

She abruptly stopped at about the middle, struggling to get it down further before giving up and pulling up quickly slicking his dick further before stopping at the tip again. She twirled her tongue playfully and in the silence of the dojo all that was heard was her slurping and his heavy breathing.

She kept her newfound pace and did long up and down motions from the tip to the middle, tongue swirling in every direction against his cock amd er hands cupped his balls and played with the rest of the length before she stopped again and tried go further down

She'd hate him for this but he angled himself a bit and jerked his hips up her throat

"Mph!" She tried to pull back but he grabbed the back of her head eased his cock down her throat. It was just her fear holding her back "mpphmm"

She complained a bit but the motions just added to the pleasure and she noticed. She continued with something along the lines of it as he pressed his cock in her.

He pulled out slightly and thrust back in rhythmically, her tongue pleasuring the middle of his cock and her lips tight on the base while her throat contracted and hummed around the tip of his dick

He felt a tapping on his hip after a few more thrusts, he looked down and saw her struggling and pulled out letting her take deep breaths, saliva and precum dripping around her lips with string of it from his penis and her mouth.

He let her recuperate for a while and stroked her hair with his left hand and right simply held onto her head.

"I think I'm lubed up enough. Now how about you?"

"Huh?--"

Shirou turned her around and let her sit on his lap, his cock between her thighs, pressed against her painties.  
Shirou ubuttoned her blouse and pulled off her skirt.  
One hand quickly slipped underneath one of her cups and squeezed before pulling the bra off too.  
Shirou bit her ear and his warm breath tickled it aswell before he moved down and kissed and bit her neck, shoulder and whatever was in between. Just getting her into the mood.

She moaned and squirmed in his grasp. The arm around her waist moved down and pulled her panties til they were around her thighs, surrounding his throbbing cock. His fingers quickly rubbed against her wet lips before inserting in and his other had played with he breasts, squeezing, pinching, rubbing...

"Aah...Shirou..."  
"Tighten your thighs a bit"  
She obliged and sandwiched his dick between them and his long fingers slipped between and reached in, thrusting hard while his thumb played with her clit.  
Shirou moved his head further and captured her lips with his own. It was a long passionate kiss with teeth clashing followed by tongues dancing before Shirou left and bit her chin as her head threw back.

Shirou had spread her thighs again and lifted her by the hips before placing her on his twitching length of cock.

She shouted loudly as it went all the way in and shouted more as he began thrusting up and guiding her movements with his hands on her hips. She controlled her volume better over time and did the motions her self before Shirou lifted her again

"On your knees and elbows." He strained, blood having left his head to join the cousin down south with the same name as him

She followed and went on her knees, elbows and face pressed against the ground and ass in the air.

Shirou angled himself so he towered over her and leaned forward. His abs pressed flush against her spine as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the ither reached down and pulled her hair, exposing her moaning face as he thrusted into her at a rapid pace.

Her breasts jiggled freely as he started pushing harder rather than faster. He went deep in her and felt the tight, warm, soft, velvety insides evelop him. She was tight as hell, stretched in a perfect mold of him with less than a paper's width a margin between his flesh and hers.

He felt it tighten further and he knew she was cumming and he knew he was too. She melted around him, squeezing before releasing slightly, fluids all over his dick and he pulled out.  
She almost seemed surprised as of forgetting the consequences of cumking inside just because she wanted his own warm fluids in her.

He turned her over and laid her on her back before mounting her torso, knees on either side of her ribs he went for his dick but she beat him to it again and began vigorously stroking it between her tits.  
"Fuck, I'm cumming!"  
She leaned forward and captired the load in her mouth and sucked it dry till not a single drop was left and even as she pulled it out an unexpected stream shot onto her face, directly at her nose, her hair then her cheek as she turned. Shirou leaned back down on his haunches and some more dripped down his dick to her cleavage and formed a slight stream between her tits, slowly crawling to her neck.

They stared at each other for a moment, breathimg heavily and admiring their work with Shirou idly playing with her breasts as she also idly played with her pussy.

"So, what do we need to fix again?"


End file.
